


The Dissatisfied Girls

by The_Cyborg_Fox



Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [26]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Better Lover, Breast Fucking, Bunnie is not a cyborg in this story, Cheating, Doggy Style, F/M, Helping a Friend, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breast slapping, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cyborg_Fox/pseuds/The_Cyborg_Fox
Summary: This is a re-write of my fic "Teaching Tails". In that fic, Tails is taught about the changes in his body by Bunnie and Sally as he gets older. But I thought that idea was super cringy. So this time. Sally and Bunnie are unsatisfied because Sonic and Antoine just aren't good enough. But when they come across each other and Tails on a midnight stroll, a plan is hatched.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Bunnie Rabbot, Sally Acorn/Bunnie Rabbot, Sally Acorn/Miles "Tails" Prower, Sally Acorn/Miles "Tails" Prower/Bunnie Rabbot
Series: Tails and the girls of Mobius [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847656
Comments: 2





	The Dissatisfied Girls

Sally Acorn was unsatisfied. Her boyfriend Sonic the Hedgehog was a dead bore in the sack. As much as she loved him for his heroic actions, he was just not good enough in bed. His length was an average size at most and just didn't have what she wanted in a man. So that's why she was walking around Knothole at the dead of night in a dark blue nightdress. To try and tire herself out since Sonic couldn't do so from fucking her with that pathetic little stick of his.

"You'd think for someone who does so much for this place he has such a small length" she muttered to herself.

For being the Princess of the Acorn family, Sally didn't have the most formal and professional language that others expected her to have. But that hardly mattered to her right now, all she really cared about was that annoying sexual itch that was driving her absolutely insane. She was so focused on it, she wasn't looking where she was going when she was about to run into someone else wandering through Knothole at a odd time of night. Quite literally as the two figures bumped into each other and fell flat on their butt's.

"Ow" grunted Sally, rubbing her head "What the...?"

"Mah Stars who's blundering about this time of night" came a familiar Southern accent.

"Bunnie?" asked Sally.

"Sal Gal?" came the voice.

Opening their eyes, Sally saw that it was indeed her friend Bunnie Rabbot sitting in front of her. Bunnie was wearing a bright yellow nightdress, and had her robotic limbs turned back into normal flesh and blood a couple of years ago.

"What are you doing out at this time of night?" asked Sally.

"Ah should be asking ya'll the same question Sal" said Bunnie.

"Alright... I'll explain myself first" said Sally "I just needed a walk to tire myself out. Sonic's just not helping with that."

"Why? Is he bothering ya'll?" asked Bunnie.

"No he couldn't satisfy me to save his life" sighed Sally. Normally she would keep this private, but Bunnie was closer to her than many of her other friends, and both of them were quite open to each other anyway so Bunnie understood completely.

"Ah see" said Bunnie, nodding "That's exactly why I'm walkin' about too. Ant's just not good enough. He may have a decent size, but he doesn't go past plain missionary. He just thinks everything else is disgusting. And guess what? He's tuckered out after one round!"

"Still, sounds like you got a better experience than me" grumbled Sally.

"Why don't we walk together?" suggested Bunnie "We can keep each other company and maybe bore each other to sleep."

"Yeah, maybe that will help me nod off" shrugged Sally.

"What are you two doing out here?" came a voice that made them both jump. The squirrel and the rabbit turned around to see their adopted two-tailed nephew standing in front of them, rubbing his eyes and looking a tiny bit grumpy. Said two tailed nephew was none other than Miles Prower, better known as Tails for obvious reasons. Tails was now the young adult age of 18 and thus was more mature than he used to be. His two adopted aunts had bumped into each other right outside his house.

"Oh... sorry for waking you sweetie" said Sally, standing up onto her feet, while Bunnie did the same "We were both just out on a midnight walk."

"Why would you go on a walk at this time of night?" he asked them.

"We just weren't tired Sugah Fox" said Bunnie "We just had something on our mind and needed to walk it off, and we just so happened to run into each other."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Tails, who always wanted to try and make his friends feel better when they seeming seemed distressed.

"That's sweet of you Tails" said Sally "But... it's a bit private as to what we're bothered about."

"Okay, I understand" said Tails, nodding politely.

"Really though" said Bunnie "We're sorry for waking ya'll. We'll tuck ya back to sleep if that'll make it up to ya'll."

"Heh, Bunnie that's not necessary" said Tails, blushing at the idea of these two, who he saw as his aunt's, tucking him into bed like they used to when he was a child "I'm a little old for that now aren't I?"

"Perhaps" said Sally "But we love you dear, and no matter how old you are, we'll still see you as our cute, adorable nephew."

"Eh, alright" shrugged the fox "Anything that'll help me get back to sleep."

Bunnie and Sally followed Tails back into his hut. Tails yawned and stretched and crawled back into his bed, laying back as Bunnie and Sally stood over them. As they saw Tails lay in the bed, they were both reminded earlier about their disappointing husbands, as both Sonic and Ant laid here awaiting their wives for pleasure, only it to be disappointing to both Sally and Bunnie.

Then a sudden thought came to both of their mind's. And since they knew that both of them were out walking for the same reason, they looked at each other, wondering if the other was thinking the same thing. All they had to do was make eye contact to figure out if they were thinking the same thing. They both saw it as absurd, but deep down they wondered. As disappointing as sex with their husband's were, they were still morally spoken. Yet, neither of them couldn't help but think... could Tails be better than both Sonic and Antoine combined? They both debated in their mind's as to whether or not they should do this. After a bit of thinking, which was a bit of awkward silence since Tails was in there with them, they both nodded to each other, knowing that they were unsatisfied, and if neither Sonic or Antoine could calm their urges, then they would just see if Tails could instead.

"Are you two alright?" he asked them in a confused manner, wondering why they were just looking at each other weirdly.

"Oh, we're just fine Tails" said Sally "In fact..."

"Ya'll wouldn't mind listening to the reason why we were walking around at this time of night, would ya Sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"But you said it was private" said Tails "I want to respect that."

"Yes, but we just thought of a way that you could help us sweetie" said Sally.

"Okay" said Tails, propping his pillow up against the top of the bed and sitting up "What's bothering you two?"

Sally and Bunnie sat down on the bed, both of them sitting on the opposite sides of Tails. Tails gave them both his full attention as they both took a deep breath and prepared to tell their adopted nephew what was getting under their skin.

"You know how we are both in relationship's, right Tails?" asked Sally.

"Yeah... why?" asked Tails "Did Sonic and Ant do something to upset you?"

"Well... yes and no" said Bunnie "We aren't necessarily upset with them, and it's more what they DIDN'T do is the reason why we're here."

"You remember that little chat the three of us had when you were in your teenage years right Tails?" asked Sally.

Tails blushed as Sally brought this up again. How could he ever forget it? That was a talk that was painfully embarrassing to go through. Yet, he still found it amazing that he kept his hormones at bay for his entire life as a teenager. When he put two and two together, he blushed harder.

"Oh... OH... oh" said Tails, piecing everything in one place "Uh... I'm sorry?" he said, not sure how to take this.

"No it's okay Sugah" said Bunnie "We're just happy ya'll understand."

"I...I do" said Tails, getting a bit nervous as to where this conversation is going "B...But how can I help you two with that?"

"I would've thought you could figure that out too" said Sally, leaning a bit closer to Tails, a seductive grin on her face.

"Yeah" said Bunnie, giving the fox a look somehow even more seductive than Sally's "Ya'll are a smart boy Tails. You can figure it out."

"W...What? I... NO!!" Tails spluttered "Sal, Buns. I can't do that."

"Why not Sugah?" asked Bunnie "We're right here, and no one else is up. Ah think it's the perfect time to do this."

"No, that's not the point" said Tails "Sonic and Ant would kill me if they knew."

"That's why they're not going to know" said Sally "We still love them Tails. We just wanna see if you can please us where they can't."

"But I..." Tails stuttered.

"Please Tails" said Sally, placing her hands on his wrists and looking up at him with a pleading look "We can't sleep with these sexual itch's bothering us. Please help us scratch them."

"Well... I just..." Tails whimpered.

"Yes, please Sugah" Bunnie said, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him the puppy eyes "We're just so damn horny and it's driving us insane. Our husband's are still who we love, but we think... no... we KNOW you can help us when they can't."

"Um..." said Tails.

Tails stared at the two pleading girls. Not only was it hard to say no to their pleading eyes, but he could feel his own wandering around each of their body. Many people, including himself, figured that Sonic and Antoine were extremely lucky to win the hearts of these two. For good reason, Sally had beautiful eyes, pretty red hair and, more alluring, quite a body. Well-rounded breast, curvy hips, she was downright beautiful. Likewise, Bunnie also had beautiful eyes and hair, but her own breasts were larger than Sally's, though Sally did have a better shaped rear. Tails was finding himself wanting to give it to these two. As much as he didn't want to betray the friendship of his coyote and hedgehog friends, he also wanted to help these two out with their sexual urges. Though there was still one problem.

"I dunno girls" he said "I'm still a virgin. I don't know what to do during sex."

"Oh, don't worry about that" said Sally, her expression turning seductive again as she could tell that Tails was leaning more on the side of going through with this now "Me and and Bunnie will help you through this. Tell you exactly what to do. Right Bunnie?"

"Oh without a doubt" said Bunnie, licking her lips in a seductive manner "So, are ya'll ready to get down and dirty Sugah Fox?"

Tails found his desires being fuelled by the two seductive girls that were eyeing him seductively, looking like they were ready to gobble him up. Tails took a deep breath, sat up a little straighter, looked at the two girls, and slowly nodded.

As soon as he was finished with that little action, Bunnie and Sally dove in on him. His eyes widened as the two of them suddenly attacked him, kissing his face wildly and enthusiastically. After getting his face smothered by kisses, Tails felt Sally's lips crash onto his own, hungrily kissing the fox. He gasped at this, giving Sally the chance to insert her tongue into his mouth and tangle with his own, while Bunnie leaned up to the top of his head and kissed his ears.

Tails's hand's went for Sally's hips and clutched at them to keep himself steady. The overwhelming feeling of Sally's kiss was making him dizzy, and he had to hold onto her to maintain his balance. For a little while, he let Sally wrestle his tongue into submission. But after a little bit of time letting Sally completely dominate him, Tails let his own tongue begin to fight back. Because of his lack of experience, Sally still held the upper hand, but she had to admit, he was pretty good.

Knowing that Bunnie would want a kiss too, Sally broke the kiss with Tails, a string of saliva connecting their mouth's together. Before Tails could even take in the sexy sight of his and Sally's spit still connecting their lips together, Bunnie dove in to her kiss. This time, Tails didn't hesitate, he went straight for Bunnie's oral cavity. To Bunnie's surprise, he actually managed to take control briefly before she pushed him back into his own mouth. As the rabbit and the fox continued to kiss, Sally began to remove her nightdress.

Soon Bunnie broke the kiss and Tails took a couple of deep breaths. When he finished and looked back at Sally, he gawked. Sally had removed her dark blue nightdress and was now clad in a lighter blue bra and panties, which clung to her like a second skin. Tails could even see a wet patch slowly growing in the middle of the squirrel girl’s panties. Her breasts begged to be released from her bra as they jiggled tantalisingly in it’s confines.

Bunnie and Sally giggled cutely as they saw Tails’s hungry stare. Bunnie decided to remove her own nightdress to really knock him off his feet. Tails’s eyes shifted towards Bunnie when he saw her removing her yellow nightdress, and when she fully removed it, his jaw nearly hit the floor. Bunnie’s larger breasts were confined in a purple bra that was the same size as Sally’s, making it way too small for her and making it look like the fabric would rip with the slightest movement.

“Ya’ll like what ya see Sugah Fox?” Bunnie giggled.

Tails didn’t even use words to respond. He just stared at the rabbit and squirrel’s sexy bodies, wanting to do several things to them. He just nodded his head, making them giggle cutely.

“Alright cutie” said Sally, reaching a hand over to his crotch “It’s your turn to show us what your hiding.”

Tails gasped and jolted as he felt Sally’s hand close around where his shaft was. It became erect instantly at her touch.

“Gah!” he cried out.

“Oh my goodness” said Sally, feeling just how big the fox was “What the actual fu... Bunnie, come feel this monster.”

Bunnie reached a hand forward to feel the fox’s erection. When she closed her hand around it, she went wide eyed, feeling it fill her entire hand and pulse.

“Mah Stars” she gasped “Sugah Fox. Ya’ll said you were a virgin.”

“I... I am” said Tails.

Bunnie and Sally pulled their hands back and took a better look at the fox’s erection. They were surprised that a virgin like him was so huge. It was at least a foot long, maybe a little bit longer and almost as thick as his wrist. Two pulsing veins were on either side of it and the tip of it was caked with pre-cum, which gave off a musk that filled Sally and Bunnie’s noses and made them want to suddenly jump that cock and ride it all night. But they managed to keep those urges under control. If they were going to take that monster, then they were going to make this event last as long as they could.

“Jesus” said Sally, still wondering how Tails was this big “Well Bunnie, we might as well try to get started on pleasing that.”

“Good idea Sal” said Bunnie, eager to get a taste of that cock “After all, that thing is big enough to share.”

Eyeing the monster hungrily, Sally and Bunnie used their hands to hold it by the base firmly, keeping it still. They leaned in closely, making Tails shudder as he could feel their hot breath tickling him. The two of them began to give a couple of light kisses, the fox gave a couple of cute gasping moans at this. Sally and Bunnie eventually parted their lips and began to lick his cock up and down. They both moaned as they tasted his meaty cock, and stared at Tails with lidded eyes as they pleased him. Without even controlling his own hips, Tails began to thrust upwards, making his cock slide in between their lips.

"Mm, you like that don't you?" Sally moaned, over the loud, wet, sloppy sucking noises "You like your two slutty caretakers licking and taking care of you and your big, meaty, juicy cock like a couple of whores, don't you?"

Somewhere in his own little pleasured filled world, Tails could hear Sally's voice. A lustful growl sounded in his throat and he thrust harder. The rabbit and squirrel moaned happily as they kept their lips attached to either side of his cock and felt it slide up and down.

"Mm, ah don't think he just likes it Sal" said Bunnie, pulling away from his cock "I think he LOVES it. Just look at him."

Tails's eyes were clenched shut, his teeth were bared and his breathing was in a short, fast pace. The only other sound coming out of him was the sound of intense, lustful grunting. He seemed to be trying to say something, but he couldn't quite get it out. Sally and Bunnie grinned at him, pulled away from his cock and began to rub it with their hands, agonisingly slowly.

"N...No" he whimpered "Don't stop."

"Oh don't worry sweetie" said Sally "We have no intention's in stopping. We're just prepping for something even MORE fun."

Tails watched as Sally and Bunnie removed their hands from his cock, and reached behind their back's. His ears perked upon hearing two snaps come from behind them, and after that, their bra's fell off their bodies and their tits bounced free. His eye pupils shrunk upon seeing the massive fleshy mounds shaking tantalisingly with each movement they made, their nipples hard and erect and looking like they could cut through concrete, and they looked so soft to touch.

"Mm, Sugah. Your staring" Bunnie giggled.

"Wait... huh... wha?... Ah" Tails said, shaking his head.

"Heehee, you must like what your seeing" giggled Sally, as she and Bunnie gave their chest's little shake to entice him more "Maybe before we continue pleasuring your monster dick, you can play with our big, fat, titties."

"Wha?... I... dunno Sal" Tails stuttered.

"Oh, don't hesitate cutie" said Sally, taking hold of one of Tails's hand "Have a feel."

Tails gasped as Sally pushed his hand into one of her big breasts, finding that his hand could not wrap around the whole mound. He rubbed his hand around the squirrel's breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, making her moan. Bunnie had pulled his other hand toward her larger breasts, and moaned as he began to perform the same movements he was doing on Sally.

"Ooohhhhh yeeeeaaahhhh" moaned Bunnie, feeling Tails squeeze and massage her tit.

"That's it sweetie" moaned Sally "Have a nice feel of our tits. Ooooohh, maybe squeeze them a bit harder."

Tails did as she said and began to roll their breasts around in his hands even harder than before. Bunnie and Sally's moans peaked a higher volume as they felt him squeeze and massage their melons eagerly, enjoying his strong hands squishing them in his hands. He himself was enjoying the soft, fleshy mounds changing shape in his hands.

"Mm, so good Tails" moaned Sally "But, mm, I think it's time we get back to that cock of yours."

Sally forced Tails to let go of their tits, and made him lay down on his back. He gasped in surprise as he felt Sally push him onto his back. He then watched as Sally and Bunnie positioned themselves on either side of his cock. They grabbed hold of their tits and brought them up to his cock, ready to smother it with their boobs.

Before he could even ask what they were about to do, Sally and Bunnie lifted their breasts and trapped Tails’s dick in a cushioned trap that he cried out at. Using their hands to lift their tits, they began to give Tails an amazing double tit-fuck.

“Ah. Oh God” he cried “S...So good. Please... keep going.”

“With pleasure, Sugah Fox” Bunnie giggled.

As the rabbit and squirrel continued to thrust their tits up and down the fox’s dick, Tails was starting to let his own urges take over. It began to get increasingly difficult for Tails to control himself when the two girl’s began to take turns in enveloping his cock head in their warm, wet mouth’s and suck some sweet pre out of the tip.

“Mmm, such a sweet taste” Sally cooed, as she licked her lips before going back for more.

“Mmm, sweeter than sugah” Bunnie giggled as she kissed along the sides of his cock.

Tails was starting to lose it. He was already thrusting his hips, which further boosted the pleasure he got from their tits rubbing his cock, and their seductive glares were turning him on even more.

Eventually, Sally and Bunnie reached a hand down to fox’s plump and full balls. They gently grasped them with their fingers and fondled them gently. After he heard them giggling at his surprised reaction, he couldn’t keep himself under control anymore.

Tails reached out to grab both girls by their hair and push their heads into his cock, forcing them to roughly kiss it. Sally and Bunnie gasped as they felt the usually timid and gentle fox perform such a rough gesture. Eventually he pulled their heads away from his dick.

“Tails” gasped Sally “What are you doi...”

Tails didn’t even let Sally finish her sentence before he used his hand to force Sally’s head down on his dick, forcing her to deepthroat it. Sally gasped as he was forced to choke on his dick, while Bunnie watched in shock and awe at the raw power Tails was showing.

“Sugah?” said Bunnie “Are ya’ll alright?”

Instead of responding, Tails pulled Sally off of his cock, which was now completely drenched in her spit. He then forced Bunnie’s head down onto his dick. Bunnie’s eyes widened as she felt her throat filled with the fox cock.

“Bunnie” said Sally, wearing a slightly dazed grin on her face “I think we turned on his switch.”

Tails began to switch out between the two girls. He would force his cock down one of their throat’s and the other would watch in arousal, and then he would switch between the two. Each time he switched between Sally and Bunnie, he managed to force more of his cock down their throats and with a bit of time, they got better at taking it without choking too bad.

Eventually, Tails released both of them and let their head’s go. They looked up at him with a mixture of surprise, shock and arousal.

“Damn” said Sally, looking up at the fox “Where was this Tails all this time? Your dominant side is showing, and you seem to be letting your instinct teach you. It makes two girls like us really... excited.”

“I’m glad you think so” said Tails, his voice full of confidence and control as he said this “I’m getting close, wrap your hot tits around my cock. I want to give you a delicious treat all over your faces.”

The two girls were extremely turned on by the raw power Tails was showing. They were powerless to resist and completely under his control, and they loved it.

Without hesitation, Sally and Bunnie brought their breasts up to the fox’s monstrous cock once again, and resumed to fuck it with their amazing tits. The spit covered shaft lubed up their breasts with the slimy saliva that they coated it in earlier. They opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues as they felt the shaft begin to tremble, like it was about to erupt like a volcano, and they were ready for the molten lava it was about to spew.

An almost animalistic growl sounded in Tails’s throat as he suddenly cried out in overwhelming pleasure and released his cum all over Sally and Bunnie. The two girls gasped in delight as they were showered with the hot, thick, pearly white essence. It splashed all over their faces and into their mouth’s, which they kept open to catch as much as possible. Quite a bit of cum dripped onto their breasts, which still encased most of his cock aside from the tip of it.

It took a long time, but Tails’s orgasm eventually calmed down. He gave a couple of deep breaths to get himself under control again. He looked down at Bunnie and Sally, who looked like that had just been given a bath in cum. They looked up into his eyes and gave him a look that looked like they were asking for more of it. They opened their mouth’s a little and showed him just how much cum was in their mouth’s. They then made a big show of swallowing it and nuzzling his crotch afterwards. They both gave him a soft laugh as he reverted back to his cute, timid self. While they always adored this Tails, they wanted the hardcore, dominant Tails back to give them the best fuck of their lives, and they knew exactly how to get him back.

“Alright Tails” said Sally, sitting up straighter “It’s time for the best part.”

Tails watched as Sally and Bunnie removed their soaked panties, the only item of clothing they had left on. When they were finished, Tails took in the amazing sight of their soaking wet folds. After giving him a nice look at their eager pussies, they reached over to his hands and pulled off his gloves and socks, leaving him fully naked as well.

“So... who do ya wanna fuck first Sugah?” asked Bunnie.

“Don’t be afraid of offending us either Tails” said Sally “We’ll both be happy to go second, though neither of us would object to being first.”

“Well uh... I was hoping to go with you first Sal” said Tails “S...Sorry Bunnie.”

“Oh it’s fine Tails” said Bunnie, as she and Sally giggled at his nervous nature “We just said, don’t apologise.”

“That being said” said Sally “Get ready for me to rock your world Tails. But don’t be afraid to let your wild side out again.”

Bunnie sat back and watched the show unfold, as Sally straddled the fox and positioned her moist cunt over the fox’s rock hard erection. She placed her hands on Tails’s shoulders and slowly lowered herself onto his dick. She groaned out as she felt the head slowly push inside of her and then the rest of his cock stretching out her inner walls.

“OH MY... FUUUUUUUCK” Sally moaned, as she lowered herself onto his cock until she felt their crotch’s touch, indicating she was fully inside. She hadn’t even started moving yet and yet she still already saw this as the best sex she was ever given.

Tails growled and squirmed as he felt Sally’s tight inner folds squeeze him. It felt so hot to be inside of her and he had instinctively grabbed hold of her hips and squeezed them firmly, making her moan even louder than ever. Tails felt the satisfaction of losing his virginity to Sally, and he couldn't imagine losing it to anyone else. She felt so warm and tight, he found himself not wanting to leave.

"Alright" moaned Sally, pushing her hands into Tails's shoulders to push herself up "Let's play."

Sally let herself fall back onto his lap, feeling his cock thrust back into her pussy, pummelling her insides and forcing her to throw her head back to moan. Tails himself also let out an intense primal moan at the squirrel's tight inner folds firmly squeezing him. His hands were acting on their own accord, running up and down the sides of Sally's hips, trailing toward her big ass and squeezing her cheeks. Sally moaned louder as his strong hands caressed her ass.

Bunnie watched as Sally and Tails went at it. At first, Sally seemed to be the one in control, but it didn't take long for Tails to get into it again. Through all the loud sounds of wet flesh slapping together, and the moans of Sally and Tails, Bunnie could also hear a deep growling sound coming from Tails. She grinned at this, knowing that sooner or later, Tails was going to unleash that raw power he showed before.

Tails clutched at Sally's ass cheeks hard as he thrust his hips up into her's, timing his thrusts with her's, creating louder slapping sounds and forcing his cock deeper inside of her. Sally was screaming at the top of her lungs as she continued to joyously bounce up and down on Tails's cock, feeling it scrape her inner walls and turn her mind to mush in the most blissful way. Her tongue was almost flopping out of her mouth as in between each scream she made, she was constantly panting like a dog that had been deprived of water for too long.

Then Sally eyes widened in surprise as to what Tails did next. While she continued to feel that amazing cock pummel her pussy, she felt Tails pull his hands away from her ass. Before she could ask him what he was doing she suddenly shrieked in pleasure as she felt Tails give her ass a hard slap with both of his hands. Sally felt her own ass cheeks jiggle when he hit her. The slap felt a bit painful, but mostly extremely pleasurable, which only added to the mind numbing pleasure she was already feeling. She looked down at the fox with surprise all over her face, while he was staring up at her with a look of mischief and control.

"I... did not think you would do that" she said to him, then a grin formed on her face "But I gotta say, I like a man who's bold enough to give a girls ass a good spank. Oooh, that cock is getting harder and harder. Oh Tails, spank me again."

Tails's grin widened as he did as she asked, giving her ass another hard slap, only this time, he did it harder. Sally moaned even louder as she began to bounce on him faster, moaning as his cock continued to fuck her to hell and back. She reached her own hands up to her bouncing breasts, palming them and squeezing them in her hands, even pinching her own hard nipples. Tails could feel his orgasm approaching fast, and it caused him to start bucking his hips harder up into Sally.

"Oh yes Tails" she cried out "Yes, harder. Fuck me harder. I'm sooooo close."

And Tails could feel that she was close. Her tight inner walls were becoming even tighter, if that was even possible. Both of their sexual desires fuelled each other, which resulted in making their sexual increases in pleasure seemingly endless. Tails growled and clutched at the squirrel's hips as he finally felt himself lose it, and gave a loud shout of pleasure as Sally's louder, blissful scream somehow reached his ears in his little world of pleasure that he was currently lost in. Sally quivered as she cried out and came all over Tails's cock, but the real electrifying pleasure that ran through her body was the feeling of Tails's warm, thick, gooey cum rushing into her body and coating her slick vaginal walls.

The pleasure seemed to last for a decade to the two of them, but it finally came to a point where their intense orgasms finally died down. Sally shivered in pleasure as she suddenly felt extremely weak in her limbs from the feelings that just coursed through her body.

"That was so fucking good" she sighed, as she slowly lifted herself off of Tails, creating a slick sound as she extracted his member from her cunt and collapsed to his side.

"Your up cowgirl" Tails said, flashing a confident and seductive smirk at Bunnie, who eagerly crawled over to him "Show me how well you can ride this bull."

"Oh, it would be mah pleasure" said Bunnie, positioning her pussy, not yet ruined by the fox's dick right above said cock.

Bunnie closed their hips together, slowly inserting the head inside of her cunt, gasping as that alone was enough to stretch out her inner walls. She slowly lowered herself onto his dick, feeling the thick length stretch her out even more than the tip did. When their crotch's touched, Bunnie gasped as she couldn't believe she could actually fit this monster inside of her. Sally watched with a dazed expression, she had just received the best fucking of her life and she was excited to see her friend get it as well.

"Ya know" said Bunnie, as she slowly lifted herself up "I'm so glad that ya'll letting me ride ya. Ant, don't do nothing past plain old missionary. But you... ya'll letting me do something where I can really shine."

"Show me just how good you are then" said Tails, grinning up at the rabbit lustfully.

Bunnie returned this grin and dropped herself onto Tails, making them both moan as she was filled with his cock again. Tails groaned as he felt her tight, snug inner walls envelop his cock again, and Bunnie screamed as she felt the tip of his cock punch the end of her tunnel. Next to the two of them, Sally watched as Bunnie began to ride Tails with wild and unrestrained, while Tails complimented her rough riding by keeping his hands on her hips and helping her move faster.

"Yeah, ride him cowgirl" Sally cheered as Bunnie let out another loud moan.

Tails chuckled at this cheering and gave Sally's clit a quick flick, making the squirrel shudder and moan in pleasure. 'Goodness' thought Sally 'He was a virgin a couple of minutes ago, but he treats sex like he knows it better than his own name' she thought as she continued to watch Bunnie get fucked by the fox stud below her.

Bunnie's big, bouncing tits swayed and shook as she continued to ride the fox like she was in a rodeo, except this was way more fun and made her feel incredible. She was also happy that she could finally show her incredible talent's during sex. She liked a man who was willing to experiment. As loyal as she was to Antoine, she was honestly tempted to just stay with this fox for life.

Tails's eyes locked onto Bunnie's tits. Her massive, bouncing breasts were way too hard to ignore. He didn't just want to reach his hands up and play with them, no, he wanted to do something much more pleasurable for both himself and Bunnie. The Southern rabbit suddenly gasped as Tails suddenly wrapped his arms around her and sat up into a seating position.

"S...Sugah Fox" she moaned, as she continued to ride him "What are ya'll doing?"

"Just getting a taste of these" said Tails, reaching a hand up and giving her left tit a little fondle.

Bunnie gasped again as Tails moved his head toward her bouncing chest and took her left tit in his mouth. He parted his lips and let his tongue trail around the fleshy mound, making Bunnie moan and ride him harder. Tails smirked as he moved his tongue towards her erect nipple, giving it a little flick with his tongue before using his teeth to gently grasp it. Bunnie shrieked as Tails began to suck on her tit, she shot her hands into the fur on the back of his head and started pushing her chest into his face, begging him to do more. He soon pulled away from her left breast, gave it a quick slap to earn a yelp out of Bunnie and went straight for her other tit.

"Fuck. That's it Tails" she cried "Fuck... more. MORE!"

And more he gave her. After giving her plump ass a quick spank, Tails brought both of his hands to the rabbit's fat tits and pressed them together. He than began to suck both of her nipples at the same time. This made Bunnie's voice so high, that when she screamed, it sounded like she didn't make any sound at all. Bunnie wrapped her hands around the fox's shoulder's and rode him with all the energy she had left, as she could feel Tails's cock throbbing and her own orgasm approaching, showing that they were both close.

"Oh Tails. Oh SUGAH!!!!" she screamed as her juices splashed onto Tails's dick and made her pussy so tight, that Tails couldn't hold back even if he wanted to. He growled as his foxy cum rocketed up into Bunnie and sent her into the mind numbing pits of orgasmic ecstasy. It was probably the first time that Bunnie was tuckered out after one round, just like her husband. But she didn't want her first fuck to be her last, yet at the moment, she was just too tired to move. Tails pulled away from her tits and lifted her up off his cock, and set her down onto her back, Sally watching as he did so.

"You know Tails" said Sally "I know we said that we would teach you as we went on. But we didn't really do much, you seemed to know exactly what to do. Are you sure that this is your first time?"

"Yes" said Tails, turning to the squirrel.

"Wow, that's unbelievable" said Sally "Looks like you've got a feral side to you. I like that."

"Looks like it" said Tails "And it doesn't look like it's satisfied just yet."

Before Sally could respond, Tails pounced on her, shocking both her and Bunnie as the Southern rabbit lifted her head to see what he was doing. Sally stared up in surprise as Tails grinned down at her, it was a look that oozed control, dominance and in her eyes, Tails looked like a wild alpha-male fox ready to take it's many females.

"While it was fun to have you and Bunnie ride me, I want a turn on top" Tails growled seductivley in her ear, which made Sally shiver with excitement. How the sweet, innocent Tails she once knew could be so demanding and dominant in bed was beyond her, but the amazing feelings he gave her body left no room for her to complain. She even spread open her legs for him, allowing him access. He gave her a growl of approval at this action and positioned his cock right at her entrance.

He didn't slowly push it in like they did, instead he slammed himself all the way in with one thrust, making her jolt and clutch the bed sheets below her. The sudden slam hurt her a bit, but she didn't care. The pain was completely dampened by the insane pleasure that coursed through her body, and she kept her legs spread wide open for Tails to access easier. The fox began to quickly thrust in and out of Sally, and she was powerless to do anything against him, and she loved it.

It was beyond Sally's thought how Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of the entire multiverse, could not get her off as well, but his seemingly lesser known adopted little brother could. Sure, he wasn't exactly a child anymore, but the fact that he was younger but seemed to out-do Sonic in sex was still so intriguing to her, that she was tempted to try and figure out what it was about Tails that made him so hyper and dominant during sex.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Tails gave another very hard thrust into her sex, but this time laying himself down on her body, and pushing his face into her bouncing breasts. Tails used his hands to push her tits together, and started performing the same movements he was doing on Bunnie earlier, sucking on both of her breasts at the same time. Sally screamed as Tails sucked, licked and gently bit on her breasts, running her hands through his hair and begging him to do more, and to do it harder, which he was more than happy to do for her.

Sally was so engrossed in the heart-stopping pleasure, that she didn't even notice that her own body was contributing to it. She didn't know it, but she was also grinding and thrusting her hips into Tails's to drive his cock even further inside her. She was also arching her back and pushing her chest out into his face to try and get more of her breasts into his skilled mouth. Tails was so good, that he was making her make herself feel even better.

"Yeeeeeeeeeesssss" she hissed as Tails pummelled her cunt into oblivion and sucked on her breasts so roughly. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but Sally was actually believing that Tails was moving his hips faster than Sonic could ever run. He was going that fast and that hard.

Bunnie was watching with glazed eyes, as she was still a bit punch drunk from the hardcore fucking she just endured. But watching Tails exert this power on Sally was slowly making her horny again, and thus, re-energising her. Wishing that Tails's amazing cock was back inside her as she watched it destroy Sally's pussy, Bunnie moved her fingers towards her cunt and began to finger herself as fast as she could, hoping that the two of them would finish soon and she could get that cock back in her eager sex.

"Tails, oh Tails" cried Sally "Don't stop, I'm almost there... just a little more."

"With pleasure, literally" growled Tails, as he sped up his movements, feeling Sally clutch him eagerly, with both her hands and her inner walls.

Tails's namesakes actually gave a quick spin as he slammed himself back into Sally and ran his hands all over his body, wanting to bring the squirrel to her much needed second orgasm. She reached her legs up and wrapped them tightly around his waist, not wanting his cock to leave her body until he gave it what she needed. It didn't take long for that exact thing to happen.

Tails tensed up as he slammed his cock deep into Sally and came inside of her once again. Sally cried out and dug her nails into his back as she felt more of Tails's warm cum fill her pussy. Her own vaginal juices splashed onto Tails's cock as it throbbed a couple times, emptying it's current load into Sally.

Sally's body finally gave out and she laid on the bed, her entire body immobilised and her face saying that she had the best sex of her entire life. She was too tired to even speak. Knowing that she needed to recover, Tails pulled out of her and left her be, turning back to Bunnie, who had stopped fingering herself and laid on her back, ready to receive the same treatment her friend was given. But Tails shook his head.

"No, we won't do that with you" said Tails "As fun as that sounds, you've told me that Antoine has subjected you to nothing but missionary correct?"

"Yes?" said Bunnie, wondering where he was going.

"So let's give you a new experience" said Tails, grabbing Bunnie and flipping her onto her belly. Bunnie gasped as Tails began to move her into a new position, making her stand on her hands and knees and presenting her ass to Tails. Her little cotton tail wiggled in excitement as Tails positioned his cock at her pussy once again.

"I've always wanted to do doggy" Bunnie sighed, as Tails teasingly rubbed his cock up and down against her pussy lips.

"Well, now that wish becomes reality Bunnie" said Tails.

Bunnie giggled and then cried out as Tails slammed himself back into Bunnie's hot inner folds. She was tempted to let her hands and knees crumble like a cookie and just lay on the bed and let him have her way with him. But part of her was determined to keep herself upright to allow for easier access. So with a bit of concentration, Bunnie used her strength to keep herself on her hands and knees as Tails fucked her cunt as hard as he could.

“Fuck Sugah” she cried out as Tails kept smashing their hips together, causing her ass cheeks to constantly jiggle.

Bunnie’s breasts were swaying like crazy underneath her, and Tails found it too hard to ignore them. Leaning his body over Bunnie’s, Tails towered over her and reached towards her bouncing mounds. Though he couldn’t suck on them this time, he didn’t care as it still felt just as satisfying to touch and squeeze the massive flesh in his hands. Bunnie was screaming at the top of her lungs as she felt Tails’s hands grope her breasts roughly and his iron hard cock fucking her senseless.

After taking several deep breaths like she hadn’t breathed oxygen for a long time, Sally finally had the energy to it up again. Her pussy hurt, but in a good way. She was happy that she and Bunnie made the decision of having Tails take them. She had never been so satisfied in her entire life, and she was hoping that Bunnie would soon feel the same way.

She certainly looked like she was heading in that direction as Bunnie was beginning to throw her hips back and forth, contributing to Tails’s own thrust’s, resulting in his iron cock reaching the deepest regions of her cunt. Her vision was going blurry and she couldn’t control her heart or her fast breathing. Bunnie was even convinced that even if Tails’s cock was pathetically small, she would have still been satisfied with him because of how good his hands felt rubbing all over her body, particularly her breasts and ass.

Tails gave Bunnie’s tits one last form squeeze before moving his hands towards her nicely shaped rear. He squeezed her luscious ass cheeks and rubbed them in slow circles as he fucked her, making her moan out to him to do more. After a couple of moments of doing this, he drew his hands back and gave Bunnie another hard slap on her ass. If Bunnie wasn’t close now, then she would have had a body of steel, which of course she used to have, kind of.

“YES TAILS” she screamed “RIGHT THERE. RIGHT THHERRREE.”

She had finally cum again, and Tails went right with her. Her juices coated his dick and his cum filled her to brim. They both gave a couple more sharp thrusts to get out those last drops, before Tails pulled out of her and her arms and knees finally gave away and she collapsed, feeling warm mixed cum slowly leak out of her.

“Phew” gasped Tails, laying back on the propped up pillow “That was intense.”

Sally looked down at his cock. It was absolutely covered with a mixture of Bunnie’s juices, and her own juices. Bunnie slowly recovered and when she looked up at Sally, the squirrel motioned to his soaked cock, and the rabbit nodded.

The two girls crawled over to the tired fox and began to weakly lick his cock clean of their juices. Tails gave a soft grunt and smirked down at them. He let them finish their work.

“Thanks girls” said Tails.

“No, we should be thanking you Tails” said Sally.

“Yeah” said Bunnie “After all, your the one who really helped us finally satisfy our urges.”

“I’m just glad I was able to help you” said Tails.

“You wouldn’t mind if you would ‘take care of us, whenever we need you to, would you?” asked Sally.

“It would be my honour” said Tails “Just as long as Sonic and Antoine never find out about this.”

“Of course” said Sally, as she and Bunnie gave him one last kiss on the cheek “This will be between the three of us, and only us.”

“Cool” said Tails.

Soon, Sally and Bunnie left Tails’s house, stumbling back to their own home’s as their legs were weak from what had just happened back in Tails’s house. But they were happy, satisfied, and felt like they would sleep like log’s for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy, I'm glad that's over. It's not that I didn't like how this story turned out, it's because there is a reason this re-write is late compared to the other re-writes. But it's over now, and I can focus on more original work instead of re-writing a ton of it.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this fic and stay tuned for more.


End file.
